


Cuddling Demons

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, general fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants just a little more from his relationship with Meg. Just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Demons

They didn’t need sleep but post-sex, there was a lull that both tended to take advantage of. Meg would flop on her side when they were done and turn her back on him, hogging blankets, while Castiel would take the opposite side of the motel bed and lie still, cooling off from the heat and sweat. It would be a peaceful few moments they both undeniably enjoyed though they never spoke of it. Bodies still throbbing with sated pleasure, skin still warm and flushed, hair mussed and lips swollen, they wore sex so very well. It explained in part why Castiel kept coming back to her bed. He found the change sex brought to her so incredible.

Meg was breathing lightly, a sign she was actually sleeping for once, when he turned over and stared at the back of her head. Her dark curls were tangled down her back and he reached out to tentatively brush them to some sort of order. Still she didn’t stir. He almost longed to wake her up so she would turn over and face him.

He wasn’t sure where the feelings were coming from, because they made no sense to an angel. But lately he’d been holding off on rolling away from her after sex, from leaving the bed as if staying a moment too long might burn away the rest of his righteousness. He’d been lingering and the idea of staying close to her was certainly appealing.

The distance felt deep between them, even though in reality it was mere inches, and he slid from the bed with a need he didn’t dare show her face-to-face. Meg stirred a little and shifted over on her side of the bed, drawing the blanket up over her hips. Castiel padded around the bed, naked and growing cold, and he lifted up the bottom corner of the blanket draped over her body. Warily, he looked up to see Meg’s eyes were still closed, her breathing still even. It wouldn’t do to get caught right now and he worried that if he moved too fast she’d leave in the next heartbeat, berating him for irritating her.

He shifted the blanket in his grip and carefully laid one leg on the bed beside her. When she didn’t move, he laid himself down beside her and let the blanket fall around his hips. He scooted down in the bed so his head was just below her chin, face just above her breasts. Meg murmured in her sleep and he hummed to lull her back to sleep, slipping an arm around her hips and drawing himself up tight against her. Tilting his head back, he pressed a quick kiss against her lips, muttering for her to sleep before he tucked his head back down beneath her chin.

Her steady thump-thump of a heartbeat began to lure him into a doze and he sighed as he pressed his face between her breasts to listen to its rhythm. He wasn’t sure why he felt such a glow of contentment starting to burn inside of his body but he simply wrapped himself up against her and took peace in the soothing warmth of her body and the restlessness of the darkness within her. It made him feel like he wasn’t the only strange creature looking for something more from a world gone cold and cruel.

Castiel heaved another sigh and Meg shifted a little, opening her eyes. She peeked down at him, seeing only the long lines of his body underneath the blanket beside her and the dark mess of hair just below her chin. His breathing began to deepen and even out and she grinned to herself before slowly reaching down to draw the blanket up over their shoulders. Castiel’s lips pressed against her breast and she hesitated over what to do next. Normally she’d have kicked him out in a heartbeat for daring something so trivial as cuddling her.

But Hell, he was so warm and she was so comfortable.

Shifting on the bed, she let her lips linger on the top of his head. Meg closed her eyes again and matched her breathing to his, letting his grace run over her. Just a few minutes more, she decided. He didn’t need to know she was awake and actually liking this. Maybe she’d even come to terms with the fact that she liked it too much.

Underneath the blanket, Castiel wove his fingers through hers and held her hand.


End file.
